


Out of control

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [12]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of control

Michelle waited until her last silent customer sighed, paid and left with a copy of the latest CD of bumblebee buzzing sounds, then walked slowly to the door, closing the window blinds as she made her way to the front of the store. When she reached the door, she flipped the sign from _Ugh come in if you must_ to _closed until whenever_ and reached for the lock. 

The door pushed open, making Michelle step back abruptly.  
“Maureen! I thought you weren’t coming tonight.”  
“I slipped away.” Maureen smiled and closed the door, locking it against the evening. “He’s asleep. I can stay until he calls me.”  
Michelle threw her arms around Maureen and kissed her.  
“I’ve missed you, these last few weeks have been, y’know, weird.”  
Maureen nodded.

They heated microwave dinners and sat in front of the TV in the little apartment upstairs from the record shop. Maureen picked at her food. Michelle watched her with concern. She clicked the TV off.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I guess. It’s tiring.” Maureen put her food down and turned to her girlfriend. “Honestly, Michelle, I don’t know what to do. He’s out of control.”  
Michelle chewed and frowned.  
“Have you considered obedience classes? There’s one advertised outside the Dog Park.”


End file.
